


Permanently Marked

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny explains his scar to Becker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanently Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Permanently Marked  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/Danny Quinn  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Danny explains his scar to Becker.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Backwards  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Becker paused in his exploration of Danny's body when he reached the scar on Danny's side. His fingers gently stroked the marred skin.

"What happened?"

"Three weeks out of Hendon, I was on a shout with my sergeant and a suspect with a knife tried to push me backwards over the railing of his balcony. It was either fall two storeys or get the blade away from him. Hurt like hell but no lasting damage thankfully."

Becker kissed the scar and then pressed a soft kiss to Danny's hip before pushing his lover's legs apart. "I'm really glad you survived."


End file.
